


I, Beca: A light Stecca one shot

by Aeo_Xandara



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, F/F, Love at First Sight, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeo_Xandara/pseuds/Aeo_Xandara
Summary: One shot of Stacie meeting her roomate Beca for the first time.  Set in a world with I, Robot concepts and ideas.Very light Stecca, but it has to start somewhere,  why not with an ethics argument.





	I, Beca: A light Stecca one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Just one of many one-shots that i will write about the Stecca pairing. Enjoy. 
> 
> I have no beta, and this was written on a phone. Sorry for mistakes.

3 months into the new semester and Stacie still hasn't really met her elusive roomate. 

Seen her,  sure, but two words have never been spoken between the two. 

Stacie's classes took the majority of the morning and well into the evening. And while there is a sleeping brunette when she leaves,  when she returns around 8pm, the room is empty.  

Stacie would admit she's curious about the other girl,  but since their schedules seem to be opposite, all she can do is study the other half of the room. So, she decides to take a break from her studies. 

She stood from her desk chair and began looking at the book titles on the shelf. While she was unsure what to expect,  it wasn't what she found. Somr books were about mechanics and robotics maintenance, one was on coping with loss, and the majority were on music, from theory to producing. 

Stacie herself was in school for robotics and programming,  wanting to be a programmer for US Robotics. She had grown up with an NS-3, and graduated highschool with an upgraded NS-4 waiting for her at home as a gift. Unfortunately said robot was at home with her parents due to space reasons. 

So Stacie figured robotics was something she could bond with her roomate over. She looked more closely over the shelves seeing what seemed like a tool kit, a couple sets of wireless earbuds charging, and an sturdy looking alarm clock, with an odd set of dents on top of it.

Unsure what the story behind the clock could be, she moved to the desk. A turn-table,  piano, and what Stacie recognized as a touchpad, were set up around an empty spot for a laptop. Of course,  she has noticed the piano,  but never really stopped to notice the rest. It all led her to assume she was rooming with an aspiring DJ or EDM artist. 

Finishing her snooping she went back to her studies, and the endless fun that was coding. She looked to her clock, noting it was just past 10, and she looked outside at the night sky through the one window. Her eyes drifted to the few NS-4s that were milling about,  most likely doing last minute tasks for their owners. 

She decided that she was done studying for the night and saved her work,  before starting her nightly routine,  before laying her bed to sleep. 

.................

It had been 3 days since she snooped,  and though theories and ideas about her roomate filled her mind,  Stacie hadn't really expected to actually find out for a while still. So imagine her surprise when she returned to her dorm, after her noon class, finding the door open, and a short brunette dropping a messenger bag on the other bed.

Stacie squeaked slightly, causing the brunette to look up at her.  She had silky looking brown hair that ended just about the shoulders, a deep purple hoodie on, unzipped,  over a grey tee,  that dipped low enough to show a little cleavage. Stacie was at a loss for words,  as a single word shot through her mind 

Beautiful

Then the shorter brunette smiled,  and blushed slightly,  looking down at her bag

“Thanks, I guess” she said,  and Stacie's eye nearly shot out of her head. Had she said that out loud. 

Stacie didn't say anything else as she tossed her backpack onto her bed and looked atbher roomate curiously,  who had turned to face he

“Stacie, right?” She asked, “I'm Beca.” 

She offered her right hand, and  Stacie grasped it lightly, noticing that Beca's other hand was gloved, but paid it no mind, instead choosing to get lost in those Navy blue eyes.

“It is nice to finally meet you,  Beca.” she spoke after releasing the others hand and turning to her bag,  pulling out her last classes homework, before looking back at Beca over her shoulder.

“Not complaining,  but aren't you in class usually.” Beca quirked an eyebrow at the question, sitting before answering. 

“Class was cancelled, my next class isnt till 5”  

“So, you studying robotics?” Stacie inquired,  gesturing the books behind her roomate. 

“No. Nothing good comes from those things.” Beca deadpanned,  her face unreadable. 

Stacie was shocked. “But they are so useful,  and helpful.”

“Maybe to some.” Beca shot back,  her voice was hinted with a sprinkle of anger. “They take jobs, cause pain, and cost people their lives.”

“You can't honestly believe that!” Stacie retorted, since that sounded totally different from her experience. 

“I do.” Beca replied with a sarcastic chuckle. “Can you not see it?”

“I mean, sure they take jobs, but USR creates jobs to replace the ones taken by machines” Stacie argued. 

“For those educated enough to do them sure.” Beca then pointed to the shelf behind the taller girl. “For you. Everyone else just suffers. And so many are blinded by ignorance and faith in robots, they don't see the risks, or consequences.”

Beca stood and walked to the closet as Stacie stumbled on her words for a second.

“What consequences?” she finally asked looking up.  Beca didnt respond, as she was taking off her hoodie and hanging it up, half her body hidden in the closet.  When she stepped out,  Stacie gasped. 

“The consequences of the choice of a machine.” Beca stood still as Stacie's eyes studied what she was now seeing. 

Her left arm was robotic. It was white and gray, sleek and well designed. A perfect symatry of metalic alloys and synthetic polymers. 

Stacie was torn. On one hand she was completely amazed and impressed and the appendage,  but on the other,  she felt guilt for defending robots to someone who clearly experienced pain by their hand. She was at a loss for words, mouth imitating a fish. 

“Still think I am beautiful?” Not the question she had been expecting, and instead of answering right away,  Stacie just enveloped the shorter girl ina gentle hug. Beca went stiff at the contact, but she didn't pull away. 

“Yes I do.  You are beautiful.” Beca sank into the embrace at the words, and Stacie felt two arms wrap around her. The hug lasted for a few long moments before they pulled apart. 

Beca was blushing,  and smiling when she looked up at Stacie, who just smiled back.

“May I ask what happened?”

Beca then smirked, making Stacie's knees go weak. 

“Ask me to a lunch date, and I will tell you everything Legs.” Beca didn't bother hiding her roaming eyes. 

Stacie beamed and grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

“Then lets go,  Becs” Stacie opened it,  and waited for the shorter to follow, which she did, with a smile, grabbing one of Stacie's hands with her robotic one.

The both felt this was the start of something,  and neither could hide their smiles.


End file.
